


The Devil's Triangle

by Ifrit



Series: DMC Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Fantasizing, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 12:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18366320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ifrit/pseuds/Ifrit
Summary: Nero's crush on Dante was old news, but now that he'd met Vergil?  All his remaining dignity flew right out the window.





	The Devil's Triangle

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was written for a prompt I got on Curious Cat: "nero subconsciously comparing or noticing very slight similarities btween dante and vergil and trying not to think abt his dad in /that way/". I liked writing for this prompt a lot more than I thought I would. Hope this is fun to read! 
> 
> Thank u to Ray and Mimo for their everlasting inspiration and patience.

The last thing Nero would have ever envisioned himself doing, in all honesty, was sitting at his weapons bench, watching Dante and Vergil - his  _ dad _ \- out of the corner of his eye.  

Which would make Dante his uncle.  This realization made every single fantasy and wandering gaze turned Dante’s way…  _ weird,  _ to say the least.  Weirdest of all was the fact that Nero still wanted Dante’s cock in his mouth.

Nero had wanted to strip Dante out of those stupid leather pants since the day he met him, and he’d chalked it up to “innocent” teenage longing (read: lust), but the feeling had lingered.  Years passed and Nero was still eyeing Dante hungrily whenever he got too close, let hugs linger a little too long whenever Dante would offer them, acting like he hated being coddled but secretly loving being pressed against the length of Dante’s body.

Suffice it to say, he hadn’t worked up the courage to ask Dante to let him do everything he wanted to do to him.  Which was for the best now that the familial relations had all been worked out. 

And yet.  

Being introduced to Vergil just complicated things further.  Despite being different from Dante in every way, even looks, something deep within Nero stirred at the sight of his father.

The cockiness, though - the cockiness wasn’t missing from Vergil’s personality, and it was arguably the most attractive thing about Dante.  At least, it’s what made Nero drool at the sight of him - it wasn’t like Nero was falling over himself at the sight of every remotely attractive man he’d ever met.  The attitude was what got him, made him want to bring Dante - and now, by association, Vergil - to his knees and watch him suck Nero’s cock and cry while stuffed with it, arrogance leaving his body in the rivulets of tears that would be streaming down his cheeks. 

Watching them fight was easily the hottest thing he’d ever seen - Vergil’s measured movements that read like a skilled fencer pitted against Dante’s lackadaisical yet precise showboating truly made his mouth water, and when they flashed their devil trigger forms?  Nero had never been more ready to get on his knees so he could be  _ used, filled, broken. _

Taboo or not, his dick was reacting.  And Nero was fast learning that it was best not to let erections overstay their welcome regardless of whatever had caused the erection in the first place.  Thinking too much about it, well. That’d just be a waste of time, wouldn’t it?

Nero was brought back to reality by the sharp sound of Dante slapping Vergil’s knee with his rolled-up magazine.  He pretended not to listen in, keeping his head down as he polished one of Nico’s new copies of gerbera.

“Listen, you reek.  Could you at least rinse yourself off in the shower?  You’re still covered in qliphoth goo.”

“You hardly smell like roses yourself, Dante.”  God, did Nero get what Vergil was saying. Dante smelled like dick cheese on a  _ good _ day.  

“Are you saying you wanna shower together?  Y’know, like old times?” Nero almost choked on his own spit when he heard this, not knowing whether or not he wanted Dante to be joking or not.

Nero’s hopes were dashed when Vergil rose and bashed Dante in on the forehead with Yamato’s sheath, absorbing the weapon as he shed his coat and laid it over the back of the couch he’d been occupying.  “I’ll cut you in half.”

“Already tried that,” Dante sing-songed as Vergil strode past him, unfurling his magazine and kicking back in his seat.

Nero had a thousand burning questions swarming at the back of his mind, but he knew better than to expect straightforward answers from his uncle.  

It felt like hours before Nero heard the water valve shut off, his movements almost coming to a halt over gerbera when he felt the first blast of steam hit him once the shower door opened.

He looked up, and - there, that - that - that was  _ Dante.   _ Nero’s gaze frantically shifted between the twins as he tried to suss out at least  _ one  _ difference between the two, but without Vergil’s contrasting hairstyle and choice of dress, it was impossible.  

And Vergil was shirtless.

None of this was helping Nero get over his arousal for Dante, and this was frankly unfair - he didn’t deserve to be put through this.  Though he was both Dante and Vergil’s flesh and blood, he hadn’t known them until he was practically an adult (with a perfectly functioning dick that didn’t give a shit about his moral compass).  

Nero refused to meet Vergil’s gaze or look Dante’s way for the time being, but this only gives him time to daydream about his fantasies coming true.

He knows how things would start, because it’s how it starts in every one of Nero’s fantasies.  Nero would be jacking off and Dante would catch him - in the shower, in Dante’s bed, in the back of the van while Nico was off eating Kyrie out or something - and get on his knees, impressed by the size of his cock.

Yeah, yeah.  Call him a narcissist, but he knew  _ exactly  _ how big his dick was.

But now that the image of Vergil shirtless wouldn’t leave his mind,  Nero’s fantasy twisted into something more substantial, more _dangerous_ with Vergil coming in behind Dante and forcing his head further down Nero’s thick cock, taunting his brother while he stared right into Nero’s eyes, as if silently berating him for how fucked up he was.

He could feel his cock stirring in his jeans the further he allowed his fantasy to progress, but he couldn’t stop.  Now Vergil had yamato pressed underneath Dante’s Adam’s apple, putting pressure against Nero’s dick while it was inside Dante’s throat and bringing him closer and closer to the edge. 

Dante would look blissed out, lips swollen and drool spilling out of his mouth as he bobbed up and down from base to tip, rhythm not slowing a bit despite Vergil’s artificial obstruction.  

Eventually, Nero would be too impatient, grabbing Dante by the hair and fucking his throat himself instead of letting Dante fuck around on his own.  Vergil would have taken Dante by now, ramming into Dante on the other end while keeping his gaze on Nero - his clothes would be immaculate despite how  _ intensely _ he was fucking Dante, as if he were taking out all that controlled rage on his brother by making him see stars.

At this point, Dante wouldn’t even resist Nero’s rough handling, moaning and choking on his cock - and just  _ imagining  _ the way Dante would sound in that situation, toppled off his high horse and brought to his hands and knees, made the smallest little moan slip out of Nero’s mouth when his thighs pressed together in a futile effort to tamp down his arousal.

By some miracle, both brothers had heard Nero’s little slip-up.  Vergil eyed Nero critically for the briefest second before going right back to dressing himself while Dante’s smug side-eye lingered, sweeping over Nero’s face and dropping lower underneath the bench, where, unbeknownst to Nero, his tented erection was in full view. 

Face burning, Nero tried to pretend like he hadn’t just fucking  _ moaned _ in front of other people in a completely non-sexual setting and scrubbed at gerbera hard.

And even in hindsight, Nero would never have known that this would have been the event that spurred Dante into cornering Nero in some remote alley and asking to see his dick like they hadn’t just found out they were closely related.  Fumbling a bit, Nero undid his belt and let his jeans drop to his ankles, watching Dante sink to his knees like he’d so desperately wanted. 

Pressing Nero’s twitching cock to his cheek, Dante grinned and pinched the inside of his thigh playfully before really doing anything, shocking him into stillness when he said, “Bet you wish I was your old man right about now, don’t you?”

How Dante knew was beyond Nero, but all his brain cells stopped functioning when Dante finally sunk down on his cock, humming and moaning in a way that made the whole thing deliciously, painfully real.

And as much as Nero wanted to smack Dante for it, he couldn’t deny the way his cock throbbed between Dante’s lips when he pulled his hair back, the spitting image of his father.


End file.
